ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons 2000
'''Nicktoons 2000 ' is an American hand-drawn animated action-adventure teen comedy-drama film based of the early 2000s Nicktoons such as ''Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, All Grown Up, Fairly OddParents, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, Avatar: The Last Airbender and My Life as a Teenage Robot. ''The film was produced by Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. Plot The Story follows the 2000s Nicktoons of Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, Kimi Finster (in her ''All Grown Up form), Patrick Star, Tommy Pickles, Aang, Timmy Turner, Sam Manson, Sandy Cheeks, Katara and XJ-9 as they discovered that Plankton has teamed up with other villans from other universes who formed an evil alliance with a superpowered supervilian and has taken the secret formula as a power source, so thats when Invader Zim comes in and recruits them to join him to stop their alliance. Meanwhile Jimmy Neautron, Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estavez monitor the evil alliance from their home world so they can keep an out for evil activity from other worlds Cast * Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants/Gary the Snail - He's a yellow absorbent sponge who loves to works at the Krusty Krab. his best friend is Patrick Star and they do everything together. He starts to develop a brother-sister bond with Kimi Finster whenever he's upset about Mr. krabs being captured the evil alliance. He looks up to Danny Phantom as an older brother which starts to develop a brother-figure relationship. * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom - he's half human and half ghost, his best friend is Sam Manson who are now dating after the events of Phantom Planet. He develops a secret crush on Kimi Finster. even though thier best friends, he see Spongebob as a little brother-figure * Doinne Quan or Piper Curda as Kimi Finster (All Grown Up form) - she 's a total sweetheart and she's always there for her friends. She has a crush on Danny Phantom, and she's Tommy's best friend and his love interest. Her step-brother is Chuckie Finster. She becomes a sister-figure to Spongebob, Gary and Katara * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star - He's lazy, pink, overweight, dimwitted. He's Spongebob's best friends and they do everything together. * Grey DeLisle as Samantha "Sam" Manson - She's Danny Fenton's best friend and love interest. * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up form) - he's Chuckie Finster's best friend and Kimi's love interest * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Max Charles as Aang * Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim * Debi Derryberrry as Jimmy Neutron * Janice Kawaye or Dianne Doan as XJ-9 aka Jenny * Daran Norris as Cosmo and Jorgan *Susanne Blakesee as Wanda *Rosearik Rikki Simons as GIR *Rob Paulson as Carl Wheezer *Jeffery Garcia as Sheen * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Nichola Peltz or Mea Whitman as Katara Villians * Susan Sarandon or Frances McDormand as Coco Lebuche * Mr. Lawernce as Plankton * Rob Paulson as Techus * Martin Mull as Vlad Plasmius * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Crocker * Grey DeLisle as Azula Supporting cast * Julia Kato as Kira Finster * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster * Cindi Milo as Nora Wakeman * Frank Welker or Dee Bradley Baker as Goddard * Jack DeSena as Soka